What a Girl Wants
by CopperPrincess
Summary: 35 prompts of every girl's dream guy, applied to Zuko and Katara. T because I don't want to offend anybody.


1.) Getting kissed in the pouring rain.

"Milady, you're going to catch your death of cold!" called one of Katara's maids. Suddenly, the maid felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright," Zuko said softly.

"Oh my! Yes, of course, my Lord!" stuttered the frightened maid. She bustled away to finish collecting the royal young ones' laundry.

"Katara, love, whatever are you doing?" Zuko asked from a few paces away, watching his wife dance and bend gracefully.

"I'm living," said Katara in a singsong voice.

"I have a better idea," said Zuko, stepping forward. He pulled her into him, and kissed her soundly. Katara, surprised at first, eagerly returned the sign of affection.

Back under the covered walkway, the maid clucked to herself as she walked by again with an armload of laundry.

2.) Have that one hot kiss where you're pressed against the wall.

"Zuko..." breathed Katara.

"Mm..." said Zuko, kissing her again.

Katara, overwhelmed, was glad that her back was pressed against the wall. She was sure she would collapse otherwise.

3.)Have a guy that thinks you're the world.

"Katara! Hey, wait up!" called Zuko.

"Zuko! Don't you have a meeting to be in?" asked Katara, worried.

"Yes. But, I'm giving myself a day off."

"But the world, and rebuilding..."

"Katara, you are my world."

4.)Have a guy that holds on as long as possible when giving hugs.

"Zuko!"

"Katara!"

"I missed you so much."

"I know. I missed you, too."

And they stood there, on the dock, embracing, for so long, the guards stopped whistling.

5.)Have that moment where you gaze into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, from across the fire, her eyes met his. It was brief; just a glimpse, a passing glance. Then she looked again. And in his eyes, she saw all the emotions he tried to keep hidden, to control. And she knew what it cost him, to have her know.

As he stared into her blue, blue eyes, he couldn't help thinking how pretty her brown hair looked in the glow of the campfire.

6.)When you're not with your guy, he's all you can think about.

"Katara, are you done yet?" asked an impatient Toph.

"Done with what?" Katara asked, confused.

"Done dreaming about Hothead," said Toph irritably.

"I'm not dreaming about him!" Katara said defensively.

"Did you forget that I could feel your heartbeat jump a million miles per hour a few minutes ago?" asked Toph smartly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm done dreaming about him now," said Katara, flushing red.

"I guess I can put up with your vibrations for a few more minutes..."

7.) When you cry, he kisses your tears away.

Zuko was amazed. He had never, ever, seen Katara cry. It's not that she hadn't cried when he was with them in the wilderness, but she'd always gone off to do it somewhere in private. Now, he felt inadequate to deal with her. But, seeing her, he felt compelled to try.

"Katara?" he called softly, hesitant.

After a few sniffles, a faint "What?" reached his ears. Feeling braver, he walked over and sat down on the riverbank next to her, very aware of the vast amount of water that could be hurled his way at any misstep.

"You want to talk about it?" Girls liked to talk about their feelings, right?

"No."

"Oh. Okay," Zuko said, a little relieved. Instead, he put his arms around her, and pushed her face into his shoulder. After another five minutes, filled with intermittent sniffling, Katara pulled back. Zuko took in her wavy hair, coming out of its braid, her red eyes, and the tear tracks on both cheeks.

"Thanks, Zuko."

"Anytime," Zuko whispered, leaning forward and kissing each cheek.

8.) A guy that will play her favorite song outside her window.

"Please, Zuko?" asked Sokka.

"No."

"Come on, Zuko. Please?" asked Aang.

"No."

"For me?" asked Katara suddenly.

"Oh, alright already!" Zuko said, going over to the grand piano in the corner of the room in the Fire Nation Palace. The gang all glanced at each other. They knew that the only reason they would hear him play was because Katara had asked.

9.) A guy who tells you that your smile makes everything better.

"How did the meeting go?" asked Katara, smiling up at her husband.

"Not so good. The Earth King wants twice as much grain as we've offered," said Zuko, sitting down tiredly.

"I'm sorry. Did anything good happen?"

"No, not really," he replied, smiling at her.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"You always make me smile."

10.) A guy who tells you that you make his day better, just by being you. (continued from above conversation)

"Do you really mean that?"

"Every word. Katara, you always brighten my days. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here to cheer me up and on every day."

11.) A guy who squeezes your hand.

As the Fire Lord and Lady twirled around the dance floor, whispers swept through the crowd. About them. Most of them involved many negative comments and prejudices. But the couple dancing together heard none of them. They were only aware of each other, holding tightly, spinning quickly, and moving gracefully. When the music ended, they smiled at each other, and left the floor, hand in hand. Katara sighed, sensing that rumors were flying about them, again. Looking down at her face, Zuko squeezed her hand in assurance that everything would turn out okay. Again.

12.) A guy that says he loves you and means it.

"You may now kiss the bride," announced Aang.

Zuko leaned down and kissed Katara gently. Katara snaked her arms around his neck and deepened it a little more to her liking.

Pulling back, Zuko whispered in her ear, "I love you. So much."

Smiling hugely, Katara kissed him again, quickly, and turned to the crowd gathered. She gathered her large train in one hand, grabbed Zuko's hand with her other hand, and headed proudly back up the aisle, a married woman.

13.) A guy who would love you forever, no matter the circumstances.

Bending on one knee, Zuko opened the his hand to reveal a hand-carved necklace. "Katara, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Zuko! Oh my...but what about the nobles and everyone, Zuko, they don't like me!"

"They're gonna have to. Because I love you, and I don't care what everyone else thinks. I need you here, with me, in my life, every day. Now, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

14.) A guy who is loyal.

"My lord, I must speak to you for a moment. Privately, please," said the head of servants.

"Speak, sir. Katara can hear anything I can," replied Zuko with a wave.

"Um, yes, sir. It's that...you see...past Fire Lords have chosen to...to..."

"Out with it, man."

"Are you wanting a concubine, sir," the steward said in a flat monotone.

"Oh."

"Well?"

"That would be a hell, no," replied Zuko, smiling. "Dismissed."

The steward bowed and left as quickly as he could without appearing rude. When he was gone, the Fire Lord and Lady laughed.

"Hell no?" Katara asked.

"Mm..." Zuko said, leaning down to kiss the only woman he would ever give himself to.

15.) A guy who will sing to you, no matter how bad he is at it.

"Katara? Feeling better?" asked Zuko softly.

"Yes, marginally," Katara replied, sitting up straighter in bed. "I hate being all stuffed up."

"Have you tried sleeping?"

"Yes, but I can't relax enough, because I can't breathe!" huffed Katara.

"I'll sing you to sleep!" Zuko said, immediately launching into his favorite lullaby from his early childhood.

"Zuko, I'm trying to sleep here. Please stop," Katara said, smiling. "Thanks anyway, dear."

16.) A guy that will kiss you on the forehead.

"Zuko, it's a little boy," whispered Katara, exhausted from the labor and birth.

"I know. I'm so proud of you," Zuko said, kissing Katara's damp forehead. "I love you."

17.) A guy who stands up for you no matter who he is up against.

"Slut," one of the Dai Li whispered to his friend, watching Katara walk away. Zuko heard him.

"You got a problem?" he asked hotly.

"No. You got one, Fancy Pants? That your girlfriend, sonny?" sneered the guard.

Before the man could blink, Zuko had summoned flames in each fist and hit the man. Hard. While the guard floundered, Zuko hit him a couple more times.

"Anyone else got something they want to share?" he yelled furiously.

Many heads shook no, perfectly in unison, perfectly in earnest.

18.) A guy that will never judge you for how you look.

Zuko saw the looks of astonishment on the faces of the Fire Nobility and sighed. He knew this would happen. Katara had insisted on making her own gown for the gala this evening. It was a beautiful garment, with soft blues and reds blended together engagingly. But, Katara wasn't a seamstress, and the dress was mostly blue. He sighed and walked over to her side, where she was talking to Aang.

"Katara, a word please?" he asked.

"Of course. What's up?"

"Katara, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but everyone is staring at your dress. They...don't like it much."

"Oh, I know," Katara said, smiling. "But they'll learn to accept me. But, you don't hate it, do you?"

"No, I think it's a brilliant idea, but-"

"Then what does it matter? Come on, let's dance!" Katara said, dragging Zuko to the middle of the dance floor.

19.) A guy that says cheesy stuff just to make you smile.

"Katara, your eyes are prettier than the moon," Zuko whispered, staring into her eyes.

She blushed and smiled, pleased. "I love you, Zuko."

20.) A guy you can hang out and have fun with.

"Alright everyone. It's market day. Buddy up, and meet back at this fountain in one hour!" Katara yelled as everyone grabbed a buddy and ran in a different direction.

"I guess we're buddies," Zuko deadpanned.

"Yep. Come on, I want your opinion on these fruits. I'm unfamiliar with some of these Fire Nation ones..."

21.) A guy who will hold your hand through the roughest parts of life.

"She died, Zuko. I tried. I loved her so much, I wanted her so much, and she's gone!" Katara sobbed, hands on her now-flat stomach.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault," Zuko said, putting his arms around her.

"It is my fault. I shouldn't have sparred!"

"Listen to me. It is not your fault," Zuko enunciated every word carefully.

22.) A guy that whispers he loves you in your ear.

When Zuko came into his bed chamber late that evening, Katara had fallen asleep while waiting for him. He smiled at her effort, then got changed for bed, exhausted. He got under the covers, and Katara immediately snuggled up against him, sighing contentedly.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, before surrendering himself to sleep.

23.) A guy that tells you everything honestly.

"Katara, I'm going to be frank."

"Yes? What is it, Zuko?"

"The ministers want to annul our marriage."

"No."

"That's what I said."

"Well then, what's the issue?"

"There isn't one. I just wanted you to hear it from me, instead of a rumor or something."

24.) A guy that will always let you win.

Zuko and Katara walked back to their chamber to change out of their sparring clothes. Hers were a bit singed, and he was soaking wet, but steaming as he heated up his body to dry.

"You're getting soft, sweetie. I've won the last few bouts, now," said Katara thoughtfully.

Zuko just smiled. He loved her that much.

25.) Wearing his jacket and every time you breathe in, his scent surrounds you.

"Milady, please come out of the rain," pleaded her lady's maid.

"I'm good..." Katara said, twirling in the downpour.

"Sir!" the maid said, bowing as Zuko approached. "I've been trying for a good fifteen minutes, I have, to get her to come in. She just won't listen, sir," the maid explained.

"That's okay," said Zuko, nodding to the girl. He removed his outer jacket, walked into the rain, and put it on his wife. "Here, sweetheart. Don't need you getting sick."

Katara resumed dancing as Zuko walked back to the covered walk. Once there, he heated up to dry the rain off him. He shook his head at Katara, then walked back to his office.

Out in the rain, Katara sniffed the collar of the jacket. It smelled just like him. She continued dancing, an even bigger smile on her face, and smelling the collar every few minutes.

26.) A guy who will watch any movie with you, no matter how teary eyed you might get.

"That was beautiful," Katara said, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"And you've seen this play how many times now?" Zuko asked.

"I don't remember. It's my favorite."

"You cry every time we see it," Zuko pointed out.

"I know..."

27.) A guy that will call you beautiful or adorable. Not hot, fine, or sexy.

"Katara, what are you wearing?" Zuko asked, sighing.

"I'm experimenting," Katara said in explanation.

"You look adorable. This is just for around our quarters, right?"

28.) A guy that is the same when he is with you as he is when with his friends.

"Excuse me, Fire Lord Zuko?" asked yet another stuffy minister.

"Yes, sir?" asked Zuko politely.

"Who is that...girl...dressed in the ugly dress?" he asked, smirking.

"That happens to be my wife, the Fire Lady Katara," Zuko deadpanned.

"Oh-" the man stuttered a bit, then began apologizing profusely. Katara walked over half way through the man's blundering speech, and quickly surmised what had happened.

"Excuse me, Mr. Minister?" she asked politely.

"Yes. I am so sorry, I never knew...wasn't thinking...the wine..." he said, turning to her.

"Sir, please. It's alright. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. I accept your apology, and would like a word in private with my husband, begging your indulgence," Katara said smoothly.

"Yes, of course..." the man said, bowing away.

"Zuko, you shouldn't do that to the ministers!" Katara chastised, smiling.

"I know. It's just so much fun to see them stutter and be embarrassed..." Zuko said, sheepish.

29.) A guy that is good with your family and introduces you to his family.

"Well, I know you two know each other, but I thought you should meet officially," said Katara.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," said the young Fire Lord to Hakoda.

"Mm..." said Hakoda, wary.

"Katara, this is my Uncle Iroh. You know each other, but I just thought, 'officially'...," he stammered.

"Hello, Iroh. It's lovely to see you again," said Katara, meaning every word.

"Likewise, young Katara. I look forward to many happy days full of life and love," said Iroh, smiling and dreaming of grandbabies.

30.) A guy who calls you at night just to say 'hi' and see how your day has been.

"Hey, Katara," Zuko said, sweeping his wife into a hug.

"Zuko! I haven't seen you all day!" Katara said, eagerly returning the hug.

"I know, and I still have one more meeting to go to. I just wanted to see you and talk for a few minutes at least," Zuko said.

31.) A guy who will sit on the phone with you when you're sad, even if you're quiet.

Katara stood waist deep in the river, letting the water soothe her. It was the anniversary of her mother's murder, and Katara was once again deeply depressed at the remembrance. As soon as Zuko stepped into the water, she knew it. She turned to him, and shook her head, wanting to be alone, silent, to grieve. Zuko, understanding in his eyes, simply walked up and put his arms around her, not saying anything. Katara put her arms around him, grateful for his presence, and silence.

32.) A guy who wouldn't mind you wanting to get all dressed up and do your makeup for him. Even if he says he likes you better without makeup.

"Katara, we have to get to the meeting in five minutes!" Zuko called through the bathroom door.

"I'll be right there!" she yelled back. A minute later, she stepped out and twirled for her husband's inspection.

"You look amazing..." Zuko breathed. "Did you put on face paint?"

"Yes. I wanted to look nice for my first official meeting," Katara said, blushing.

"You know I think you always look great..."

"I know."

33.) A guy who you can be yourself with and he will never give a care and would still tell you that you are amazing to him.

"Sorry, honey, I thought you would dodge my wall of water," Katara said, assisting her husband to his feet again.

"No, it's okay. I need to lose. Every now and again, of course. I am going to win this round, though. I love you," he said, shooting flames at Katara.

"Aw, I love you too, sweetie," said Katara, aiming ice daggers at his chest.

34.) A guy who runs his fingers through your hair, like he's washing your worries/troubles away.

"How was your day?" Zuko asked, grabbing his wife's hand as they walked to their chambers.

"Stressful. Yours?"

"Horrendous."

They each looked at each other, and busted up laughing, right there in the middle of the busiest corridor in the whole Fire Palace. The maids and servants scurrying about smiled at them as they went past. It had been too long since they'd heard their leaders' laughs.

Gaining control again, they entered their chambers and changed into sleeping garments. Katara sat at her vanity, brushing her long brown hair. She found the repetitive motion relaxing, and it made her hair shiny.

Suddenly, Zuko came up behind her, took the brush out of her hand, and set it down on the counter in front of her. She tilted her head back to give him a questioning look, amused at her husband's antics. She was met with a look of determination and meditation on Zuko's face. He took his hands and started brushing her hair with his fingers. Katara straightened her head and closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation of his hands in her hair.

Zuko, meanwhile, focused on his hands, stroking her silky hair, and with every stroke, imagined he was brushing away a stress of hers. When he was done, he started stroking away his troubles, which was a much longer list. Then he kissed Katara's cheek, and they turned the lights off, getting into bed.

35.) A guy that will just randomly call you for no reason at all, just because he missed you.

Suddenly, Katara's study door opened with a loud bang. Startled, she jumped up and into her battle stance, ready to take on any threat. Seeing Zuko framed in the doorway, however, she relaxed to a normal stance and asked, "Is there a reason you couldn't just knock?"

"I missed you, and thought if you weren't too busy, we could take the day off. Spar, shop, walk, anything."

"Yeah, just let me get my pack..."

So, yeah. Some of the prompts were hard to fit to the Avatar World, so I'm glad you went with it. Thanks for reading, and remember, I love getting reviews! Also, check out my other stories. I have another "Every Girl's Dream" with James and Lily from Harry Potter, if you liked this one. Thanks!!


End file.
